


Слово пирата

by LadyBacchante



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Представь, что тебе необходимо как можно скорее добрать до Тортуги, и один пират готов помочь.





	Слово пирата

День был настолько долгим, знойным и до того щедрым на неудачи, что ты, несмотря на решимость, уже почти потеряла надежду уплыть из Порт-Ройала. Отказы сыпались как из рога изобилия: каперы и торговцы — все в один голос брюзжали, что на Тортугу осмеливаются плавать лишь самые отпетые головорезы да последние идиоты, и любому приличному благоразумному человеку путь туда заказан. Никто не желал потерять груз или корабль, а тем паче расстаться с жизнью.  
  
К тому же всего лишь из-за какой-то женщины.  
  
Посему выходило так: чтобы попасть на Тортугу, тебе нужен был только один определенный корабль — пиратский.  
  
Последний поистасканный галеон с грязно-белыми парусами не внушал доверия. Вряд ли пресловутые пираты, столь склонные к тщеславию и показушности, позволили бы себе бороздить просторы Семи Морей на такой откровенно жалкой посудине. Но попытаться всё-таки стоило, поэтому ты, тяжело вздыхая, неспеша спустилась вниз к причалам. Там, возле пришвартованного корабля, суетилась его немногочисленная разношерстная команда.  
  
— День добрый, сэр, — обратилась ты к одному из них, корпящему над неподъемным грузом, и без обиняков поинтересовалась: — Скажите честно, вы — пират?  
  
Пузатая бочка, которую тот держал в руках, едва не грохнулась обратно на причал. Ты с любопытством прищурила глаза: неужели наконец улыбнулась удача?  
  
— Упаси боже, мисс, — громко отозвался мужчина, с кряхтением поднимая свою ношу повыше. Он оказался старше, чем ты думала, его одутловатое загорелое лицо щеголяло седыми бакенбардами. — Куда там старику, как я, да в пираты? Мы всего лишь скромные торговцы — перевозим специи, ром, фрукты, — он передал бочку пареньку помоложе, который с завидной быстротой взошел с ней на корабль.  
  
— Занятно, — задумчиво проговорила ты, рассматривая его подозрительно нервную улыбку. — По мне так вы очень даже сошли бы за пиратов, если бы не ваш корабль. Но раз уж я ошибаюсь, возможно, вы будете так добры, что подскажете мне, где их найти?  
  
— Позвольте спросить, что же такой воспитанной юной леди понадобилось от этих бесчестных морских разбойников?  
  
На мгновение ты заколебалась, но пожилой мужчина выглядел искренне удивленным и даже встревоженным. Пожалуй, для пирата у него были слишком добрые глаза.  
  
— Мне нужно как можно скорее добраться до Тортуги, — ты решительно сцепила руки в замок, внутренне готовясь к шквалу возражений. — Все капитаны, которых я встретила в Кингстоне и Порт-Ройале, отказали мне — никто не горит желанием ступать на земли пиратов, которые, как вы верно заметили, известны своей бесчестностью и жаждой наживы.  
  
— Тем удивительнее, — мягко ответил моряк, — что это не страшит вас, мисси. Простите мне моё любопытство, но что же вы так отчаянно хотите найти в логове пиратов?  
  
— Это… личное, — пробормотала ты, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не догадалась придумать правдоподобную ложь. — Полагаю, вы не доставите меня на Тортугу, верно?  
  
Краем глаза ты заметила, как мужчина, должно быть несколько тронутый твоим несчастным видом, замялся и беспокойно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
— Признаться, мисси, такие вопросы вправе решать только капитан, — он виновато потёр шею, а затем, как будто осознав, что практически подтвердил твои подозрения, поспешно добавил: — Я имею в виду, по случайности мы как раз будем проплывать мимо Тортуги и могли бы исполнить вашу просьбу, но…  
  
— Мистер Гиббс! Кончайте любезничать с дамой и поднимайтесь на борт, а иначе я по случайности могу разболтать, что вы спите с игрушечным медвежонком — в те дни, конечно, когда не предпочитаете общество свиней в хлеву.  
  
Ты издала невольный смешок, а твой собеседник, который, по-видимому, и был тем самым мистером Гиббсом, закатил глаза.  
  
— А вот и наш бравый капитан Джек, — доверительным шепотом сообщил он, отодвигаясь в сторону и открывая тебе обзор на верхнюю палубу галеона.  
  
Если до этого момента ты еще не была до конца уверена, что перед тобой шайка пиратов, то одного взгляда на капитана хватило, чтобы бесповоротно в том убедиться.  
  
Капитан корабля, опираясь локтями о фальшборт, глядел на тебя из-под треуголки и полубезумно ухмылялся.  
  
Пожалуй, это был самый необычный мужчина из тех, кого тебе когда-либо доводилось встречать. Его загоревшая в открытом море кожа казалась такой темной, что почти напоминала жидкое какао. Зубы сверкали золотом. Через что прошли темно-каштановые волосы, заплетенные в некое подобие кос, ты даже не осмелилась предположить.  
  
В целом, капитан Джек выглядел таким же потрепанным и ненадежным, как и его корабль.  
  
— Так вы… точно пираты? — с сомнением уточнила ты у него, и тебя одарили еще более широкой ухмылкой.  
  
— Я — абсолютно точно, а вот насчет этого сброда не уверен, — он сузил глаза и подался вперёд. — А вот кто ты такая, цыпа, и что тебе нужно от пиратов — это куда более интересный вопрос.  
  
Его хриплый голос прозвучал с ноткой угрозы, и ты бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на мистера Гиббса. Тот только небрежно махнул рукой, дескать, не обращайте внимания на чудачества нашего капитана.  
  
— Мне нужно на Тортугу, — наконец ответила ты, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее. — И я готова щедро заплатить.  
  
— Никаких прелюдий, да? Мне нравится ваш деловой подход. Мистер Гиббс, помогите даме подняться на борт.  
  
Раздав несколько приказаний, мистер Гиббс отвесил тебе легкий поклон и предложил свою руку, чтобы помочь преодолеть неровный деревянный трап, соединявший причал и судно. Не нуждающаяся в его услугах, ты всё же уступила, в душе порадовавшись, что манеры хотя бы некоторых пиратов не так ужасны, как можно было ожидать.  
  
Капитан Джек такой обходительностью явно не отличался. Он ждал вас на верхней палубе, положив руку на эфес сабли, и причудливо покачивался, будто судно не стояло, пришвартованное к причалу, а плыло по волнам. Пытливые сверкающие глаза, похожие на черную полированную гальку, беспардонно изучали тебя с ног до головы.  
  
В другой его руке, которая висела вдоль тела, облаченного в белый от морской соли камзол, виднелась бутылка.  
  
Ты скорчила презрительную гримасу.  
  
— Вы что, пьяны?  
  
— Всю жизнь, дорогуша, — пират, до ужаса довольный собой, дерзко отсалютовал тебе бутылкой. — И лишь поэтому ещё жив, — он сделал внушительный глоток, причмокнул, и только потом снова повернулся к тебе. — А теперь, прежде чем мы начнем наше без сомнений долгое и плодотворное деловое сотрудничество, я должен убедиться, что мы с вами безоговорочно подходим друг другу.  
  
— Что ж, — ты несколько напряглась, уже не столь уверенная в том, что путешествие с пиратами было отличной затеей. — Извольте.  
  
— Вы — губернаторская дочка?  
  
— Что? Нет, с чего вы взяли?  
  
— Ни с чего, просто горький опыт не даёт спать по ночам. Теперь главное: ваша фамилия Тёрнер?  
  
— Определенно нет, хотя не понимаю, почему вам пришло в голову…  
  
— И даже не Барбосса? И не Смит?  
  
— Ни то, ни другое.  
  
— Случайно не приходитесь родственницей — внучатой племянницей, троюродной сестрой или внебрачной дочерью — скажем, некоему Эдварду Тичу?  
  
— Не имею чести знать ни этого джентльмена, ни тех, кого вы назвали до него.  
  
— В таком случае последний, но не по важности вопрос: вы уверены, что после того, как мы с вами отправимся в не слишком далёкое плавание во имя — не сомневаюсь в этом — самой благой цели, вслед за нами не отправится половина британского флота?  
  
— Гарантирую, что нет, сэр.  
  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, капитан Джек снова припал к бутылке, и, покончив с ней, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Очень недурное начало, — он легкомысленно подмигнул. — Думаю, для вас найдется местечко в команде, особенно, если вы путешествуете без провожатых и отличаетесь здоровой склонностью к ни к чему не обязывающему блуду. Все будут просто в восторге!  
  
Не сразу уяснив, какую низость этот человек имел в виду, ты изумленно открыла рот.  
  
— Капитан! — одёрнул его возмущенный мистер Гиббс.  
  
— Это я веду к тому, — пират фыркнул, — что мы ни в коем случае не обидим даму, если дама не обидит нас, — он протянул руку и, скалясь, требовательно пошевелил пальцами, унизанными огромными перстнями. — Смекаешь?  
  
Поняв бесцеремонный намёк, ты с недовольным видом опустила мешочек, набитый монетами, на его раскрытую мозолистую ладонь.  
  
Пират задумчиво взвесил награду, а спустя мгновение взглянул на неё так, будто увидел огромного мерзкого таракана.  
  
— Это просто оскорбительно, — с напускным возмущением заявил он. — Есть что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Простите?..  
  
— Ваше раскаяние похвально, но я его не принимаю. Милая леди, неужели вы всерьез воображаете, что этой жалкой унизительной подачки будет достаточно, чтобы прельстить целую команду бывалых мерзавцев, которые видывали такие сокровища, что вам и не снились?  
  
До этого державшаяся себя в руках, ты заметно стушевалась. Эти деньги тебе удалось заполучить с таким трудом, что они казались просто невиданным богатством. Неужели этого недостаточно? Может, негодяй пытается набить себе цену?  
  
Мужчина нетерпеливо постучал сапогом о палубу.  
  
— Что ж, если это всё…  
  
— Нет, постойте! — воскликнула ты, извлекая на свет кипу бумаг в кожаной папке. — Клянусь, заплатить вам больше нечем, но при мне имеются три подписанных королевских патента, и я… — ты набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, — я готова совершенно безвозмездно отдать вам две из трёх каперских грамот.  
  
Когда ты договорила, утих даже стук перекатываемых по трапу бочек; все замолчали и словно приросли к своим местам, зато их изумленные взгляды оказались прикованы к тебе.  
  
Капитан пиратов выглядел так, будто видел перед собой умалишенную.  
  
— На кой чёрт они нам? — с искренним замешательством спросил он.  
  
— Вы… — ты сглотнула, собралась с силами и приподняла голову, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. — Двое — например, вы, сэр, и ваш старпом, можете принять эти грамоты, и начать свою жизнь с чистого листа — в честности, законности и благоприст…  
  
На сей раз никто не стал дожидаться, пока ты озвучишь свою мысль до конца. Вся команда тут же взорвалась весёлым гоготом: кто-то схватился за живот, кто-то, умирая со смеху, повалился на бочку, а ещё один старый корсар, держась за швабру, словно она была последним средством его спасения, издал странный звук, похожий на истерическое завывание.  
  
Полностью выбитая из колеи, ты стояла посреди этого бардака и прижимала к груди грамоты.  
  
— А она потешная, — всё еще посмеиваясь, заметил капитан. — Возьмём, — решил он, — будет нас развлекать. Грязные бумажки свои оставь при себе, дорогуша, и лучше расскажи, какими богата талантами? Ты же не думаешь, что будешь посиживать в капитанской каюте, вся в кружевах и при слуге, пока грязные пираты драят палубу?  
  
— Я… вполне сносно держусь в седле, — выдавила ты, ещё не до конца придя в себя.  
  
— Хм, — капитан Джек сморщил нос. — Из тех, у кого копыта имеются, у нас только козы. Ладно, раз уж такое дело — будешь... козеводом. Или козестражем. Или козехранителем, как тебе больше нравится. Дельце простое, всего-то следить, чтобы козы не сдохли раньше времени, а не то тебя сожрут вместо них. Устраивает?  
  
Боясь сказать что-нибудь ещё, что заставит его передумать, ты с облегчением закивала.  
  
— Да, вполне. Благодарю вас.  
  
— Не стоит, оказать благовоспитанной леди услугу — то, что каждый пират должен совершить хоть раз в своей беспутной жизни, — он издевательски приподнял треуголку. — В этом есть что-то глубоко романтическое, не находишь? — удостоив тебя еще одним разбойничьим, категорически неприличным взглядом, он резко повернулся к старпому. — Мистер Гиббс, раз уж у нас лишний рот — погрузите на склад ещё одну бочку рома.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не утруждайтесь. Я не пью ром, — заверила ты их обоих.  
  
— О, какое удачное стечение обстоятельств, — пират погладил бороду. — Но не нужно беспокоиться. Это для меня — награда за мою бесконечную доброту и гостеприимство. А теперь, живо все по местам, неуклюжие обезьяны!  
  
Схватив бутыль с фальшборта, капитан всё той же покачивающейся походкой направился к штурвалу, оставив тебя с мистером Гиббсом.  
  
— Он всегда такой?.. — ты смотрела ему вслед, пытаясь понять, какие чувства внутри тебя сильнее — страх или недоумение.  
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил моряк. — Обычно намного хуже.  
  
— Странный этот ваш капитан Джек.  
  
Мистер Гиббс открыло было рот, но его прервали.  
  
— Попрошу без фамильярностей! Для вас — единственный и неповторимый, восхитительный капитан Джек Воробей, — выкрикнул пират, отошедший не настолько далеко, чтобы тебя не услышать. — И, кстати, добро пожаловать на борт «Черной жемчужины»!  
  
— Джек Воробей, — повторила ты медленно, и из глубины твоей памяти на поверхность вдруг всплыли рассказы о самом безрассудном и известном пирате Семи Морей. — Сам Джек Воробей!  
  
— Капитан Джек Воробей, — услужливо поправил тебя Гиббс.  
  
— Пустите! — закричала ты, не обращая на него никакого внимания и прорываясь обратно к трапу. — Я хочу сойти на берег! Прямо сейчас!  
  
Конечно, по закону подлости, в тот же миг доска упала в воду, и печально известный галеон, точно норовистый конь, почуявший свободу, взбрыкнул. Не удержавшись на ногах, ты почти ударилась о палубу, но, к счастью, твоё неуклюжее тело вовремя поддержали сильные руки старпома.  
  
— Это будет незабываемое путешествие! — капитан Джек Воробей, остановившись на ступеньках, полуобернулся, и его бесшабашная улыбка заставила твоё сердце пропустить удар. — Слово пирата, цыпа.


End file.
